Re Uploaded A Doctors Touch
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: Neighbours Slash! Declan and Steve get hot and sweety! This is a slash, so please, don't read if you don't like.


A Doctors Touch

lA Doctors Touch.

**Summery: **Just imagine that Karl and Susan never got back together and that Steve and Miranda never settled their arguments and divorced. Steve goes into the hospital for check up, but gets more than just a simple check up. Yes this is a **SLASH **which means **male/male parings. **With Flashbacks to Steve and Declan.

**Warnings: **This is a **SLASH.**

**Rating: **M

**Parings: **Karl/Steve, Steve/Declan, Karl/Steve/Declan

**Spoilers: **Yes there are spoilers for UK readers.

A Doctors Touch.

**:Chapter 1:**

**Remembering and Examination. **

"Nicola you know you can't work" Karl shot at Nicola as she walked past his office. She stopped and walked back a few paces.

"Hi Dr. Kennedy, sorry, I know I shouldn't be working but, I'm just going mad at home" she said, a tear rolled down her check.

"I know this is really hard for you, but you can't come into work, and help people when they are of risk of contracting your disease" Karl said turning around and putting a folder into a filing cabinet.

"So you reckon it's better if I go home?" Nicola said sniffing from her blocked nose.

"Yeah I do, if the hospital board finds out your HIV Positive, this hospital could get into a lot of trouble, plus the risks, its just too great, and besides its better if your home resting" Karl said, he turned and gave her a faint smile. Nicola nodded and smiled faintly herself and left. Karl opened his laptop, and opened up a word document, and started to type, when Nicola returned.

"Nicola, please" but Karl was cut off.

"Your 11 o'clock is hear" she said, and turned and left. Karl nodded and put his laptop lid down, and got up, he walked over to his filling cabinet and grabbed out a diary. Karl opened it up to today's date and scanned down to 11 o'clock, PARKER Steve: 11:00 am. Karl shut the diary up and walked out into the corridor.

"Steve" he said looking over at Steve, who was reading a newspaper. Steve looked up at Karl and put the paper down and followed him into the consult room.

"So Steve what can I do for you?" Asked Karl sitting at the desk, and Steve sat in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could have a check up, I would've had one at the doctors but their booked all week and this is the only day I have free, and I had to come in to pick up some x-rays so I thought I would come and ask you. Plus I have something to ask you that I don't feel like asking any other doctor" Steve said, he took a long breath in and looked at Karl.

"Steve it's perfectly fine, what else do you want to know?" Karl asked getting out his scope.

"When I was in the shower this morning, and um… well when I was ar…." Steve stuttered to embarrassed to say the words.

"Steve, what you say in this room is completely confidential" Karl said trying to reassure the younger man.

"Ok" Steve took a deep breathe and then spoke.

"When I was washing around my dick and around my ball sack I saw a rash around my inner thigh and the ball sac, and I was wondering if you could take a look?" Steve asked, but he looked down when he said it. Karl's dick grew at the thought of Steve naked in the shower, washing his probably huge cock, he smiled and got up.

"I can do that, but first let's start off your check up, so remove your shirt" Karl said, and he put the scope around his head. Steve hesitated, he was a little embarrassed because he had let himself go for a while, but was now getting into better shape now he was coaching the football team. Steve nodded and got up. He pulled his yellow shirt over his head, and all Karl did was stare. As Steve pulled the shirt over his head, it revealed Steve's underarm hair. Karl was always attracted to underarm hair, he didn't know why, but he was. Chest hair was another thing Karl got hard from and luckily for Karl, Steve had chest hair, not a lot but an average amount. He also had a trail of hair leading from his belly button and down and underneath Steve's trousers. Karl wanted to know what was underneath, and soon he would be getting that opportunity. Steve saw that Karl was looking at his body. He remembered the last time someone looked at him like that, it was Declan. Steve remembers:

_FLASHBACK_

_Steve came out of the shower, a towel was wrapped around his lower regions. He strolled into the lounge room. Declan was in their, watching TV. _

"_Where's Bridget?" Steve asked looking down at Declan_

"_She's gone to Miranda's place for the weekend" Declan said, getting up and turning the TV down. _

"_O, well why are you still here?" asked Steve._

"_I want you to show me that new exercise technique" Declan said, he looked up and down his coach's hot body. Steve looked as the teens eyes wondered over his cock area. _

"_Ok well let me just get changed and..." Steve was cut off._

"_Can you just show me now; I have been waiting for ages?" Declan said, he continued to stare at Steve. _

"_Ok, but you can't do it in your jeans, and your school shirt won't stretch far enough, so you'll have to take them off" Steve said. Declan's cock grew at the thought of being naked and up-close and personal to his coach. Declan slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons off his shirt, he started to shake. "Could this really happen?" Declan thought. He could feel Steve's wet chest making the back of his shirt wet. Declan took a deep breath, and then continued to undo the shirt. All Steve could see was the top of the teens back hair; he could smell Declan's scent. And he, for some reason, liked the feeling of having a warm body pressed up against his own, and Steve didn't mind that it was coming from a guy, let alone Declan. Declan finally had unbuttoned the whole shirt. He leaned forward to pull it from his back. Steve stared at Declan's back, he was very muscular and was fairly tanned. Declan then went to resume his previous stance but Steve stopped him._

"_Umm, Dec, theirs two parts of this exercise so just stand were you are" Steve said. But Steve was wrong, their wasn't two parts to this exercise, their was one, Steve just wanted to give Declan a massage. Steve out stretched his hand and put it to Declan's shoulder, then he did it to the other. So now Steve had both of his hands on the teen's shoulders. Declan let his eyes roll to the back of his head, he let a slow and steady breath out and said._

"_What are you doing?" Declan said in a very seductive voice._

"_I' m doing the first part of the exercise" Steve said. He could tell Declan's voice was uneasy. Declan could feel Steve's hot breath on his neck. He let out a small and quiet moan. Steve heard it; and his cock grew a bit. Steve then started to massage the teen's shoulders. His sweaty palms going over the surface skin like water on lino. Declan let out small moans. Steve thought that Declan was out of it. He continued to massage, he then moved to the small of Declan's back. His hands were right in-between Declan's shoulder blades. He put more pressure on the teen's back. Steve knew Declan would be very stiff from playing football all of the time. Steve then moved his hands to Declan's hips. Steve moved a bit and his growing cock went dead straight to Declan's bum. Declan's breath hitched again. Declan's pants were very tight, he was enjoying having the coach pressed up against him. Declan wanted to turn around and kiss his coach senseless. Steve moved again and his now 5.6 inch cock moved and created a little friction to Declan's behind. Declan couldn't help it, he had to let out his feelings._

"_Please, more!" He panted. Steve moaned loudly and began rocking his hips into Declan. Declan closed his eyes and pushed back to meet Steve's thrusts. _

"_Touch me, please Steve touch me" Declan was pleading. Steve didn't know why but he responded. Steve moved his hands to Declan's front, he felt his athletic abs and his belly button. Then he felt hair. Steve's hands traced down the path of hair until it reached the top of Declan's pants and boxers. Steve moved right over and on top of Declan's bulge. It was really big and it was straining on Declan's throbbing member. Steve grasped the bulge and closed his eyes. His own breath hitched at the feeling of someone else's cock. Steve didn't know why but he began to jerk the teen off. It was hard because their was a lot of restriction. Declan panted loudly and shoved his head back into Steve's neck/shoulder. Steve jerked him faster, but they weren't getting anywhere. _

"_Dec" Steve panted._

"_Yeah?" Declan asked while sucking in more air._

"_I have to undo your pants in order to do it better, are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked. Declan responded immediately._

"_Off course I do, I have been waiting ages for this" Declan was smiling; he grabbed his couches hand and returned it to his bulge. Steve nodded and undid the buckle to the teen's jeans. Steve then pulled down the zipper, and pulled down the jeans as well. Declan's cock was now very visible through his boxers. Steve returned his hand to the throbbing cock. Steve could now grasp it, his fingers went all the way round. Declan cried out._

"_Please, can you really touch it?" Declan moaned, and without waiting for a response, he moved his hand down quickly, and tore his boxers off. Steve looked on in fascination. Declan's dick was about 6.8 inches long, and is was surrounded by a lot of black pubic hair. Pre cum was leaking out of the head. Steve calmed down, closed his eyes and grabbed onto Declan's cock for the 2nd time. This wasn't the first time Steve had touched another guys cock. It was when he caught both Ned and Stu in the garage jerking each other off. Ned unzipped Steve and started jerking him off, and Steve lend down and helped Stu out, after that all Steve remembers is all three brothers had gotten off several times, each of them had their own little side service. Steve remembers how his side service was getting a blowjob by Ned. Steve was suddenly pulled back to reality. Declan was screaming Steve's name, he was close. Steve hadn't realized but he had been jerking Declan that whole time, and going at a really fast pace._

"_Harder, faster, o fuck that feels good" Declan moaned. Declan turned his head and looked at Steve, their eye's met for a couple of seconds, then they kissed. It was a rough and passionate kiss. Declan dug his tongue deep into his couches mouth. Steve just moaned and jerked Declan harder. Declan moved his hand back and grasped onto Steve's towel, he pulled and the towel gave way. Steve's throbbing cock was released; it flung straight into Declan's butt crack. Steve moved a tad and the head of his cock went into Declan's hole. This sent Declan over the edge._

"_O my god, Steve I'm cumming" Declan panted. Suddenly a voice outside stopped both men. _

"_And Bridget hurry up" Miranda shouted. Declan and Steve looked at each other._

"_Take your cloths and go into my room" Steve said, their was defiantly fear in his voice. Steve grabbed his towel and ran into the laundry. He grabbed the first shirt, jocks and pants he could find, put them on, and just walked out into the kitchen when Bridget came through the front door. That was close Steve remembers._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Steve are you ok?" Karl asked him. Steve then thought, how long have I been sitting here.

**TBC**


End file.
